1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch display device and, more particularly, to a touch display device with improved transmittance.
2. Description of Related Art
As display technology advances, all devices are now being developed in smaller sizes with thinner thicknesses and lighter weights. As a result, the mainstream display devices in the market have changed from the previous cathode ray tube to the current liquid crystal display device. In particular, liquid crystal display device can be applied in many fields. For example, most of the display devices used in daily life, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, video cameras, cameras, music players, mobile navigation devices, and televisions, comprise liquid crystal display panels.
In addition, for requirements of humanization and simplification, use of the touch display device equipped with a touch panel are increased in human lives. The use of other input devices such as the keyboard, mouse and remote control is reduced or even eliminated because the users can input signals directly with fingers or by touching the touch panel with other objects to improve the operation convenience for the users.
When the touch units are embedded into the display device to form a touch display device, the touch units may influence the transmittance of the touch display device. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a touch display device with improved transmittance which can meet the requirements of high display quality.